You and I
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: The Nanowrimo challenge and the 30 Day OTP challenge that I was doing on tumblr will now be posted here! One fic per day. All ranging from K-MA (read at your own risk!) There will also be canonverse fics and AU fics. All fics will have individual disclaimers and warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Night  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Sebaciel  
**Warnings**: Mentions of self harm, can be **potentially** triggering to those who have depression, AU, OOC, unedited

x

.

_Night_

.

x

Ciel doesn't know what it is, but it keeps him awake at night.

It used to be Sebastian's incredible warmth surrounding him, filling up the bed, warming him from the inside out. It used to be the way he would fall asleep to murmured words and mumbled kisses pressed against the back of his neck. Those things still exist, but they don't lull him to sleep the way they used to.

He's still awake every night, listening to the light breaths that escape his boyfriend's mouth. His chest hurts, but not in the way that asthma grabs him in a chokehold sometimes. It's more like a dull stab of pain that twists into his gut and rises into his throat. He turns his head to the side slowly. Sebastian's face is gorgeous with the way moonlight plays off the slanted planes of his face, submerging the right half in dark shadows and the left in glimmering beauty. When Sebastian sleeps he looks years younger than he actually is. He looks like the teenager he met all those years ago. But there is a little furrow between his eyebrows. Has that always been there? Did Ciel do that?

Ciel reaches out a small hand, intending on nudging his boyfriend awake. Sebastian used to urge him to wake him up if he needed company at night. They used to spend all night talking and cuddling, chasing away all of the nightmares that plague Ciel's nights. But lately, Ciel is too shy to wake Sebastian up. He doesn't know what has changed, but he feels bad. He feels like he should be able to handle things on his own. He hates having to depend on Sebastian, he feels like a burden. So he retracts his hand, cradling it close to his chest.

He's read so many articles on this emptiness he feels. Depression, they call it. But he doesn't trust webMD. Social anxiety, neurosis, all these words are going over his head. He's stopped reading these articles and shut them out of his life. They scare him. He knows they can't be real and that they don't really describe how he feels, but at the same time he's scared because _what if they're true_? Ciel hasn't talked about it with Sebastian, he feels like a freak for mentioning his obsessive, over-jealous feelings that well up in him for no reason sometimes. Sometimes he feels sick, but most of the time it's because he's sick of himself and he doesn't know how to get better.

During the day he's tired. Tired of life. Too unmotivated to do anything yet plagued by the guilty thoughts of needing to do something productive. It hurts his head. He takes some pills and sleeps them off for three hours. He can see Sebastian casting worried glances in his direction. He thinks of the way Sebastian sometimes opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Ciel pretends that he doesn't see any of this.

And now he's lying in bed awake, head swimming with thoughts that he didn't address during the day. They fill his mind intrusively, relishing in the fact that there are no distractions at night, forcing him to go over each thought in excruciating detail. Between the thoughts of resent and self disappointment, there are strands of free floating consciousness that whisper to him in wicked, dulcet tones. Things he would never consider doing in the light of day. His nail scratches over his stomach lightly. There are old cuts that have scabbed over and he picks at them gently, but not enough to break them open. He hasn't gone swimming with Sebastian for a long time now. He's too ashamed to.

Ciel turns on his side, away from Sebastian who is still very much asleep. The first of many tears slip over the bridge of his nose and he tries to sniff quietly as his eyes water over. He stares at the window full of silver moonlight, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. Curling into a tight ball under the covers, he silently shakes and soaks the sheets with tears. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

Minutes later or hours later, he doesn't know, he lifts his face from the pillow- sticky with dried tears. He realises that the pressure on his back is warm and a hand is slowly stroking his side. He turns over to see Sebastian's very much awake and anxious face looking at him.

"You were crying," He whispers, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry." Ciel whispers back shakily, vocal cords still a bit trembly. He strokes the moonlit side of Sebastian's face with a finger, but the show of affection doesn't convince Sebastian.

"Don't be sorry. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm sorry." He says it again. It's a reflex. He can't stop being sorry for everything.

There's a small beat of silence before they both laugh awkwardly. He's so broken. They're so broken. Ciel can't help but feel that he's breaking them and he's so, _so_ sorry.

Sebastian wordlessly pulls Ciel toward him, cradling him to his chest. Tucking Ciel's head under his chin so that his face is pressed up against his neck. Their legs tangle together sharing some heat and Ciel lets out a shuddering sigh. The tears are back, but he has no idea why. All he can feel is Sebastian's strong arms around his body and he feels so relieved. There's still a heavy weight sitting on his chest and his head still hurts. But surrounded by Sebastian's heady, comforting scent, he finds himself forgetting about his burdens for a short while.

Sebastian rocks them together gently, as if he were preparing a child to go to sleep, and it works. The constant rocking motion is slowly lulling him to sleep, but he can't stop mumbling soundless apologies against Sebastian's neck. He feels fragile. He has always felt fragile, but somehow in Sebastian's arms, he feels for the first time that he is _allowed_ to be fragile.

As he drifts off to sleep, he decides that he'll show Sebastian the scars on his stomach tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 2:**  
**Prompt**: Cuddling Somewhere (list)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings**: Disgusting fluff, AU, OOC

x

.

_Cuddling_

.

x

Ciel frowned unconsciously. It was unbearably hot. A light sweat broke out under his jumper, resulting in some itchy prickles. Something insisted on pulling him out of his dream ridden sleep and he reluctantly opened his eyes. It was only when he attempted to move and found that he couldn't, did keen alertness replace the drowsiness fogging up his head.

"Ah!" He yelped as two arms tightened around his middle even more. He struggled before he realised it was just Sebastian spooning himself behind him. For a moment he relaxed in relief that it was only Sebastian and no one else, but then irritation soon took over and he began shoving the arms off his stomach.

"Sebastian!" He said annoyed, jostling the older male unceremoniously. "Sebastian, get up." He demanded.

Ciel immediately knew that his boyfriend was awake when a nose nuzzled into the back of his neck under the pretense of still being asleep.

"Get off me!" Ciel began hitting the biceps that flexed under his blows, "Get off mm-!"

Sebastian, who had actually been napping rather peacefully before being rudely awakened by his prickly lover, decided it was time to contain his wriggling, struggling imp of a boyfriend before he could do anymore damage. Looping his arms over the small flailing ones, he pinned Ciel's arms to his side and pulled him down against his chest.

"Good afternoon." His deep voice, rumbling with the remains of sleep, murmured into that pierced ear, which promptly went red under his hot breath. "Sleep well?"

"Not particularly." Ciel grumbled, still blushing with the way Sebastian's voice reverberated through his own, sending shivers down his spine. He subtly moved in closer to the large warmth surrounding him, stretching out his legs and toes respectively. "How many times have I told you that you're too hot-"

"Many, many times. Especially in bed." Ciel got a wink after that comment, which he slapped away impatiently.

"I mean temperature wise. You're like a bloody radiator." He snapped.

"It's not like I can control my body temperature." Sebastian said amused, watching his boyfriend burrow into his embrace more, resting his small head between the crook of his shoulder and arm.

"Well you should."

"Perhaps in another universe, then."

Ciel felt some of his hair move when Sebastian chuckled lightly, hands beginning to roam over his unreistant arms. He turned to face his boyfriend when one of Sebastian's large hands snaked under his jumper, massaging his bare skin.

"Mmm." They kissed lazily.

"Dinner's almost ready." Sebastian whispered against his lips. "I came to tell you that earlier, but you looked too cute curled up on the couch."

"Shut up." They kissed some more, Ciel guiding the pace and depth. "I just want to stay here a little while longer."

It was all Sebastian could do but bury his face in Ciel's neck under the guise of giving him a kiss, to hide the huge smile that had just broken out over his face.

**Tomorrow's Prompt:** Gaming/watching a movie


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 3:**  
**Prompt**: Gaming/Watching a Movie (list)  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings**: implications of masturbation (not really though), AU, OOC

x

.

_Watching a Movie_

_._

x

Ciel sits down in front of his laptop, opening it hastily. It's currently ten to twelve, a few minutes from the time he promised Sebastian he'd get online.

It's been a hard and busy day at work. Running an advertising company is quite demanding and not to mention, Ciel runs his company like a tyrant with a need to control absolutely everything. But the company is quite successful, with clients from many different companies contracting them for the graphics and technical design that they specialise in. Today alone, Ciel has overseen over 20 different advertisements from 15 different companies. He is exhausted.

But most of all, he _misses_ his boyfriend who has taken a year out to lecture in a different university… in a different country. Everyone said that going the distance would be horrible and Ciel has never agreed more. He's buried himself under piles of work, trying to ignore the feeling like something is missing.

It sort of hurts how Sebastian had to leave as soon as they bought their first apartment together, but Ciel would never stop him, or get in the way of Sebastian's career. Just the way Sebastian would never try to hinder him either. But it still hurts, the way he can smell Sebastian's scent on the pillow next to his. Sometimes, when Ciel really misses him, he allows himself to sleep on Sebastian's pillow. But he doesn't do this often, so that the scent doesn't fade away.

The bubbly melody of a Skype call interrupts his thoughts and he quickly presses the answer button.

"Did you miss me?" A deep, low voice flows out of the shitty speakers on Ciel's laptop, but he still can't resist a shiver. Though no technology could ever do his boyfriend's voice justice, Ciel's powerful memory fills in all the blanks accordingly and the result is intense nostalgia and a spark of warmth in his belly.

"No, I haven't thought about you at all." He lies blatantly, waspishly. They both know this and Sebastian just laughs, the sound coming out throaty and full. "Put your video on?" Ciel reminds him.

"How do I do that again?"

"For God's sake! You ask me this every fucking time. It's really not hard to remember. Press the button with the video symbol on it."

"Where?"

"It's right next to… oh for God's _sake._" Ciel's voice is exasperated, but the huge smile on his face betrays his true feelings. It's just so incredibly nice to hear Sebastian's voice… even if they only Skyped like last week. At this point, Ciel would trade soul just to have Sebastian's knuckles trailing over his jaw and his lips ghosting over his collarbone. He swallows hard and screenshares.

"Can you see this?" He mouses vigourously over the video button. "Just click that."

A few seconds later a little window opens with Sebastian's face squinting at his own screen.

"Is it on? Did I do it?"

Ciel quits out of the screenshare option and turns on his own camera.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Sebastian greets, and Ciel can see how hungry those eyes are, devouring his image on his screen. Ciel is no better, even though he thinks about Sebastian everyday and almost every hour, seeing him on video is always so much more different to the Sebastian in his imagination. So much more better. Something flutters in Ciel's stomach the way he can see how much Sebastian misses him.

"Have you picked out the film you want to watch?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that film that the Nolan brothers directed. What do you think?"

"The one about magic with Christian Bale in it?"

"The very one." Sebastian confirms.

They load up the film- and it doesn't take long. They both click play on Ciel's count of three and begin watching. It should have been a really interesting film. It _is_ an interesting film. It's one that they have seen countless times together… but tonight Ciel isn't interested in watching the motion picture. He's too busy drinking down Sebastian's image, hungry for so much more than just a video call. He hums at all the appropriate moments and nods at all of Sebastian's comments, pretending to be listening, but in truth- it's so much more fun to watch Sebastian so engrossed within the film.

He knows it's one of Sebastian's favourites, it's his as well, but Ciel finds the look of utter concentration on his boyfriend's face so endearing. The way his eyebrows raise slightly and how his lips press together… it's mesmerising and it's noticing these tiny details that make Ciel fall in love with his boyfriend of five years even harder, if that were even possible. The words bubble to his lips, but he pushes them down. They've never been the type to say I love you to one another. It's horrifically cliche and deep down, Ciel knows that the word love could never cover what it is that he feels for his lover.

Before he knows it, the credits are rolling and he notices that Sebastian is smirking into the camera- looking directly at him rather than the tiny window on his computer.

"You weren't watching the film at all, were you?" He accuses with a cheeky smile.

"I was too." Ciel argues back. Sebastian just continues to look at him with a knowing look and Ciel admits defeat. "No, I wasn't. I was looking at something far more interesting."

They let Ciel's admission sink in for a few moments and then Sebastian lets out a sigh.

"I miss you," He breathes out, his face coming slightly closer to the screen as if he could fall right through it and into the same room that Ciel is in. He wishes he could.

"I miss you… too." Ciel whispers- ah, his voice has cracked. He turns off his video and lies about it being faulty. He's developed the ability of being able to cry silently and speak cheerfully at the same time. He uses this talent now.

"When are you coming home again?" He asks, tears are streaming down his face, the image of Sebastian blurring from the wetness. He's asked this question so many times but he needs to hear how soon they can see each other from Sebastian's mouth.

"In three months time." Ciel can see the forced smile in Sebastian's face. "Three months before you can come pick me up at Heathrow."

"Three months till we can not watch a film together on the couch, you mean." Ciel laughs, but the hollow laughter makes them fall silent again. But that's okay. He's more than okay just hearing Sebastian breathe for hours on end than nothing at all.

"It's almost two am over in London, isn't it. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"No," Ciel lies. "We got a break because we concluded a large project yesterday."

"Ciel-"

"No- Don't." Ciel interrupts, feeling hot under his collar and completely read. "Don't say anything okay… just, stay online till I go to sleep."

"Ciel…"

"_Please._" It's not even a request, it's an order. Sebastian relents.

He pushes back from his desk and carefully carries the laptop to bed, placing it on Sebastian's side. He then sheds his shirt before getting into bed. Once he's lying down, Ciel brings the laptop closer and adjusts the dimness.

"Are you still here?" He asks softly.

"Yes. I'm here for as long as you need me to be."

And Ciel sucks in a sharp breath. It's late and it's quiet and all of a sudden, Ciel is overwhelmed by strong feelings of yearning. He's feeling brave enough to turn on the camera again, and they both just stare at each other. He can see Sebastian is lying down as well.

In the background he can see a bulletin board and can just barely make out all the letters and postcards Ciel has sent to Sebastian over the last 9 months. He hopes that whoever visits Sebastian's house sees this hallowed bulletin board too.

It starts off with mumbled whispers and short sighs. It's practically gibberish the way they speak to each other in a language that no one else understands. Those sighs are turning into pants, and the sound of clothing moving against sheets is making loud static on both ends of the call. Ciel is thankful for the dark and the night as he shamelessly spills every dirty confession he's had since the last time they spoke. Sebastian is drinking it all in, his pupils blown and unfocused as they stare at Ciel's flushed face and red mouth.

Even after they finished, Sebastian is still whispering words that hold no meaning, his fingertips pressing into his screen where Ciel's face might be.

"... It's only three more months, but I'm not sure if I can wait." Ciel murmurs, he's feeling tired. Sated, but tired. _That _ache is gone, but the heartache only gets bigger and he needs to sleep it off before it becomes too big to handle.

"Be good and wait for me, alright." Sebastian says softly, "I'll be home before you know it."

Ciel nods sleepily. He's gotten through nine months of his boyfriend's absence. Three months more is nothing in comparison.

"I can't wait to see you again." Sebastian says gently, lulling Ciel to sleep. The only reaction he gets is Ciel blinking slowly before his eyelids close permanently.

The video stays on and Sebastian props himself up on one elbow to watch his boyfriend sleep. It's only seven pm in Los Angeles currently, but he wishes it was much later so that they can fall asleep together.

In his head, he's already picturing the moment he steps off the plane and onto British soil over and over again.

He vows to himself, that he'll never take another job away from England, no matter how good the pay is. Nothing is worth having to leave his boyfriend behind and pretend to not hear his tears every time they speak.

Nothing.

**Tomorrow's Prompt**: On a date


	4. Chapter 4

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 4:**  
**Prompt**: On a Date (list)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings**: NSFW, AU, **OOC, cliche as hell :|**

x

.

_On a Date_

.

x

Ciel whimpered and grabbed the back of the headboard with one hand, the other tangling into the head of black hair that lay between his legs. He gritted his teeth as he half watched Sebastian's mouth slip down over his wet cock until his lips nearly brushed the base. It was one of the hottest things Sebastian could do to him, and he was pretty sure the older male was painfully aware how much this action turned him on. His hips were restless, but Sebastian didn't even seem to care about how Ciel was fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon. His only response was to swallow down, letting his throat do the work as Ciel let out ragged pants, grinding his head down.

"Ah- Ah-" The younger male tossed his head back against the pillow, back arching at what should have been a really painful angle as he came hard.

His heart was still beating rapidly and his head was still cloudy from the endorphin rush, but once he reclaimed enough oxygen, he sat up and smacked the older male's head.

"You can't just do that every time I want to try and have a serious conversation with you."

"Why not? You like it."

"My _body_ likes it." Ciel corrected, feelings of slight disgust coagulating with the remaining tingles from his orgasm. It left him feeling cold and sickish.

"Mmm, I know." Sebastian dipped his head down and licked up some of the come that had dripped out in the aftermath against Ciel's thigh, kissing the sensitive tip of Ciel's cock with such gentle care and tenderness, the younger male thought he might come again from the sensation.

"I told you to stop that!" Ciel snapped as he shut his legs together, forcing the older male off his body. At this Sebastian finally frowned, sensing that the younger male wasn't actually pretending to play hard to get.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with _me_?" Ciel echoed incredulously. "You're seriously asking _me_ that?"

"You call me to your room, start kissing me and then after you get off, you try and take the moral high ground, is that it?" Sebastian crossed his arms, staring at the college freshman he'd just sucked off to orgasm.

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "I asked you if all you wanted to do was have sex all the time and then you just… you know." Ciel gestured to his groin helplessly, still too embarrassed to engrave actions into words.

"Well, do you _want_ to have sex today?" Sebastian was beginning to get rather irritated with this conversation, not to mention he had an aching hard-on throbbing in his jeans, begging to be taken care of. "I do not understand what it is you want to do."

"Why does everything have to be about sex with you?"

Sebastian just stared at him.

"Are you saying that," He asked slowly, "There's something more than sex going on here? Ciel, I'm not sure you understand the concept of what it is to have a fuck buddy. Isn't that what we agreed upon after that party in July where we met? I told you what the ground rules were and you said that they suited you just fine. I don't understand, has something changed?"

The temperature in the room dropped quickly and Ciel's jaw was clenched so hard, it probably wouldn't have made a difference if it was cemented shut.

"Get out of my room." He hissed lowly. "I just remembered I have some coursework to do for tomorrow."

Frozen blue met a heated red stare, neither daring to back down. But just when Ciel thought he'd have to throw his shoe at the older male to force him to get going, Sebastian dipped his head and stood up, walking out the small dorm room without even looking back.

Ciel threw the shoe at the closed door anyway.

Life was hard when you ended up crushing on the number one Mr. Desirable on campus.

* * *

They had met at a summer party thrown by a junior, soon to be senior. Ciel was only invited because his friend was dating the said junior-to-be-senior. Fresh out of high school, he was eager to meet some of the people he'd be seeing at university, but what he hadn't counted on was the enormous amount of alcohol he'd have to drink in the process.

Ciel didn't consider himself to be a lightweight, but that all changed when he was busy lying curled up on one of the beds used as a coat room, feeling dizzy and completely wrecked.

"Hey, are you jacking off in there?"

A dark, shadowy figure stood in front of the doorway looking at him. Ciel closed his mouth immediately, he hadn't realised he was moaning out loud from the dizziness in his head.

"Who're you?" He slurred out, trying to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Sebastian, the owner of this house and bedroom you're currently jacking off in."

"I'm not… jerking off, see?" Ciel raised his right hand and let it flop to his side again. "I'm just… very drunk and I need some water."

How needing water ended up being an extremely hot make out session followed by drunk sex against the bedroom wall was beyond Ciel's comprehension. He couldn't even remember the details of what happened before and after. The only thing that was seared into his mind was the way Sebastian's lips felt around his nipple, and the way his fingers had dug into his hips. Oh… and also how cold the closet door felt against his heated cheek as he was pressed up against it rhythmically.

He'd woken up covered in bruises and feeling absolutely horrified that he'd slept with a stranger. A stranger who had taken his virginity and a stranger who currently had his arm wrapped around his bare torso, pulling him close against his warm chest, preventing him from escaping unnoticed.

Ciel's cheeks burned as he saw dried ropes of come splattered against the walls of the closet. He could feel the stranger's morning erection butting into his lower back and that prompted all the memories of last night to come flooding into his mind in high definition. Oh God…

The arm tightened against his chest and a deep, sleepy voice reached his ears.

"You're not leaving without breakfast are you?"

"I…" Ciel twisted around and met the most dazzling pair of scarlet eyes he'd ever seen in his entire life. Suddenly feeling incredibly naked, he drew the sheet up to his chest. "I should get going I..."

"Am staying for breakfast." The sleepy voice and hooded eyes confirmed as they dragged him back down.

And that was how Ciel ended up spending the rest of that morning not eating breakfast but something else that was quite filling instead.

That was also how he met Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis. Where to begin?

Starting his fourth year studying medicine in order to become a veterinarian, captain of the kick boxing team on campus and award winner for practically every single award that was offered at the university. Not only did he excel at his classes in biology and mathematics, he also had an aptitude for writing and literature. Was there anything he couldn't do? Well…

Perhaps, keep his cock in his pants.

It was no secret to how much Sebastian went out and despite that, his grades never even so much as wavered. There were conspiracies theories questioning just human he could be. Jokes, which Sebastian laughed off of course… But it was pretty miraculous to see that man fully functional, able and asking probing questions after spending an entire night downing shots.

It was also no secret that Sebastian was sleeping with the little freshman who majored in Business and minored in English Literature.

A few people referred to him as Pet, an obvious reference to the iron hold Sebastian kept over him and Ciel hated it.

But it wasn't like he _didn't_ like Sebastian. He just hadn't felt that way… or rather, he didn't know he felt that way until one lazy Sunday afternoon, Sebastian had kissed his cheek and fallen asleep with his face buried into Ciel's neck. Ciel had lain there in the most awkward position ever, his arm slowly going numb from being pinned between the bed and Sebastian's shoulder.

It was only after his revelation that things started to take a twisted turn. They started to argue more… or rather Ciel started to argue with Sebastian more. The older male made it painfully clear that he had no interest in Ciel other than his body and when they had first started out, Ciel had been more than okay with that too. Sebastian didn't even need to vocalise it, Ciel just heard it in hallways and in the back of his classes. Yet… even knowing how one-sided everything was, he just couldn't bring himself to stop the trysts between them.

His mind detested the very thought of sex, the word turning sour to his tongue, but his body vehemently disagreed. Every time they had met, every week, his body would turn to putty beneath Sebastian hands and mouth and he would fail to mention how he wanted to break this arrangement. Ciel wondered whether deep down if he was in it for the sex, or if it was because Sebastian was his first in so many ways. He also wasn't sure if they would remain 'friends' if he broke _this_ off.

Speaking of which, he didn't even know what _this_ was. Maybe it was just casual fucking and Ciel was reading too much in to it, but he honestly felt like there was something more the way Sebastian stared into his eyes or the way he kissed him. Or maybe Sebastian was just one hell of a kisser. There were too many buts and maybes for Ciel to make rational sense of anything and when he tried to breach the topic again to rationalise the situation, he failed again.

He stared at his phone.

When they weren't fucking, Sebastian would often text him.

It was the conversation that caused Ciel to lust over, not just that body, but Sebastian's mind as well. The political debate, the impromptu medical education he received, the jokes and wit… the ability to share his opinion and receive a decent answer in response. To have a verbal sparring partner when it came to opinions in general. It left Ciel's mind buzzing and racing, his face flushed and fingers tired as he struggled to type back witty responses and rebuttals.

Ciel turned his phone off after an hour, feeling annoyed, pissed off but mostly feeling regretful for sending Sebastian out of his room.

His phone didn't buzz at all that day.

Or the next day.

Or the day after that.

Ciel assumed everything was over.

* * *

It was late, something like ten to eleven when Ciel stumbled back into his room, the warm flush of alcohol present on his face. He'd taken a hot shower in an effort to try and sober up, but the steam had only made it worse. The world was taking on a duller, muffled tone and Ciel felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton. Which was why he nearly let his phone go to voicemail.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Dress nicely tomorrow night, alright." A deep, familiar voice spoke over the phone.

"Hey- you can't just-" _-beep-_ The call disconnected before Ciel could get a proper answer out, but in his drunken state Ciel barely realised this until he realised he'd been talking to the dial tone for the last five minutes.

"What an idiot." He muttered before closing his eyes and falling asleep in the clothes he went out in.

* * *

He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, typing away at his laptop on an essay that wasn't due for at least another two weeks, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah coming-" He opened the door only to stare bewildered at a rather nicely dressed Sebastian.

"What are you doing here-"

"Why aren't you dressed-"

They spoke over each other.

"I told you we were going out-"

"I'm doing homework-"

Ciel paused, mind only just digesting what Sebastian said and, oh God, were those flowers? Were those flowers _for him?_

"We what?" He finally asked in disbelief. "_We?"_ He couldn't help echoing suspiciously. Since when did they become a '_we'_?

"I called you last night, remember?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, leaning against the frame of the door looking down at him puzzled.

"Oh." And honestly, that was all Ciel could manage to say. His heart was pounding in the strangest way and his lips were tingling.

"Do you want me to cancel the reservation- I mean we could do something else if you don't want to-"

Ciel shut the door.

* * *

When he opened it again ten minutes later, he was dressed in a collared shirt and a well fitting dark blue pinstriped suit and was surprised to see Sebastian still waiting outside his door.

"I got these er… for you." Sebastian held out the small assortment of flowers, tied together with a blue ribbon. Now it was Sebastian's turn to look rather bewildered after having the door closed in his face.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Ciel said sarcastically, but the sarcasm was only a defense mechanism and he accepted them with more grace than his voice implied. "But thanks anyway. I'll just put them in my room, okay?"

Sebastian waited until Ciel came out and locked the door behind him.

"Is this a date?" Ciel suddenly asked.

"I don't know, is it?" The older male grinned.

* * *

It was most definitely a date.

It had to be.

Ciel found himself seated at one of those restaurants that had starched, white tablecloths that covered his knees like a blanket, with four sets of knives and forks and a dessert spoon.

It was one of those restaurants that didn't even give you a menu, they just served the courses as soon as they sat down. Ciel realised that Sebastian must have ordered everything ahead of time… along with the reservation.

He was so confused. Why would Sebastian even bother with the effort of going this far? After all the last thing he'd said to him was that they were nothing more than fuck buddies. Is this what people did for people they had casual sex with? Ciel was pretty sure he could answer that question in his sleep.

"Sebastian, why-"

"More wine?" The dark haired male interrupted with a winning smile and Ciel couldn't refuse.

"If this is some elaborate ploy to get me to have drunk sex with you…" Ciel trailed off suspiciously, taking a sip out of the red wine that complimented the roast beef deliciously.

"Can you stop with the degrading accusations?" Sebastian set the wine on the table before leaning forward slightly.

"Then can you just explain what the hell is going on, because I'm very confused here. First you don't text me, then the flowers and this dinner, I really just-"

"You asked if everything I do has to be about sex." Sebastian said slowly, emphatically.

"You could have just proved it with videogames or something." Ciel took a rather large, fortifying gulp of wine to buffer himself, just in case the conversation took a turn for the worst. "You didn't have to take me out to dinner. You _are_ taking me out to dinner aren't you?"

"I am." He agreed, "But, I just needed to confirm something."

"Confirm what?" Ciel's heart began to thud against his ribcage.

"Confirm to see if you liked me like that or not."

"Why, does that change anything if I do?" Ciel asked roughly, the wine making good progress on his system, dulling his senses and emotions.

"No, that's entirely up to you."

Ciel raised his glass to his lips once more only to find it being tugged out of his hands.

"Will you stop drinking to escape the conversation, Ciel?" Sebastian growled slightly.

"You offered." His lips are tingling but his mind is even worse, reeling with alcohol and the fact that they are actually having this conversation. A conversation that had the potential to change everything.

"Yes, but I didn't know you'd end up drinking it like a fish."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure you know how tolerant I am when it comes to alcohol. After all, isn't that how we met?" Ciel leaned over to snatch his wine glass back, only to have it held out of reach.

"Manners." Sebastian teased, "I suppose so. Though I thought you'd have built up a tolerance for it after being in college for more than half a semester."

"I don't... " Ciel blushed, "I don't really go out drinking much. I never really have time to." _Yeah, because like I ever had the time to go out when we'd either be fucking, or I'd be doing all the homework that I should have been doing instead of you._

The topic on whether Ciel likes Sebastian or not didn't surface again after that.

"The desserts are really good here."

The wine has loosened both of them up nicely and Ciel feels like he's floating as the dessert cart comes round to their table.

"You can choose anything you want." Sebastian offered as he drank some coffee, watching Ciel's face light up.

Soon, the table is filled with Ciel's indecision and Sebastian can only laugh as the younger male samples everything from cake to mousse.

* * *

It's almost midnight when they get back to Ciel's dormitory. The effect of wine has worn off and Ciel felt on edge as he looked up into Sebastian's face, wondering whether if this was where he was supposed to invite the older male in for some gratuitous sex.

"I suppose," Ciel began.

"It's getting quite late and I have some reports to hand in tomorrow." Sebastian interrupted with a smile. "I trust you can find your own way to bed?"

"Yeah…" The younger male nodded, biting his lip. Sebastian hasn't touched him all night. Not even innocently, in the way of holding hands or even brushing against his shoulder. He's kept a respective distance apart and Ciel's body is thrumming with an ache to reconnect.

Without even meaning to, Ciel leant forward and pulled on the older male's suit jacket. He instinctively reaches up and before their lips connected, he found himself ironically thinking about what he said about everything being about sex to Sebastian.

It's a quick innocent kiss, but when they part Sebastian whispers something in his ear before turning around and walking off in the direction of his dormitory.

The words replay in Ciel's mind when he brushes his teeth and when he gets ready for bed. He turns them over in his head as he settles down to go to sleep and he can't stop smiling either.

_I like you too, and it's a date if you want it to be._

**Tomorrow's Prompt: **Kissing

* * *

A/N:

Okay, I genuinely hated writing this fic so much. I hated the prompt and it was definitely a challenge to write. I spent so long thinking about how I would write this fic and even now 3000 words later, I still hate this fic. I am planning to rewrite it if I can even bear to look at this shitty excuse of a fic. Of everything that I've written for sebaciel, I think this is definitely one of the things that I'm the least proud of writing. I have a feeling that I'm going to find a lot of these OTP prompts difficult to write.. but yes anyway. THANK YOU FOR READING IF YOU GOT THIS FAR. You deserve an award for having to read such a shitty fic. Goodbye and goodnight x_x


	5. Chapter 5

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 5:**  
**Prompt**: Kissing (list)  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, M rated

x

.

_Kissing_

.

x

Tonight Ciel decides to take it slow.

It's the way Sebastian's mouth drags up his pale throat. It's the way those lips are mumbling into his skin, tracing over ridges and sharp hip bones. It's all these things that make him feel so… worshipped and revered. He doesn't know how Sebastian does it, but he makes even the most unimportant, unattractive parts of him feel whole and perfect. Those lips are almost magical the way they stoke sensitivity into places he never even knew could be this sensitive. Like his elbow, the curve of his foot, the back of his hand… those lips are leaving a burning trail wherever they go.

And finally when Ciel is nothing but a quivering mass on the bed, Sebastian allows the touches to be reciprocated, those scarlet eyes slitting knowingly.

Ciel feels shaky as he settles himself on top of Sebastian. He is lacking upper body strength, arms feeling boneless from the way Sebastian has stripped him bare, in every sense of the word. He drapes himself over Sebastian's torso, cheek against warm skin as his finger traces into dips and curves lazily. Sebastian's hand is stroking over his bare back encouragingly, massaging between his shoulder blades and trailing down vertebrae.

Feeling is pressing at his throat and mouth, and he wants to spill over this perfect body and person, knowing just how much this body is his and vice versa.

Ciel's lips brush against pale skin that feels like satin to the touch and he is emboldened by the rumbling noise that Sebastian emits. He props himself up on one elbow, smiling cheekily, eyes glittering with impish mirth.

For a few moments, they stare at each other. Lips curling, eyes darkening before Ciel is forced back into the mattress, on his back as his boyfriend practically devours his body. It's all tongue, teeth and nails sliding against his flesh as Sebastian explores all the places he's already been.

A kiss is so much more than the act of brushing lips together.

It's the way Ciel's body burns up with heat. The way Sebastian groans as his little lover nuzzles the line of muscle leading into his pants.

But when they do finally kiss, it's a feeling like melting and coming together.

Where everything wrong just feels so right.

**Tomorrow's Prompt**: Wearing each others' clothes


	6. Chapter 6

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 6:**  
**Prompt**: Wearing Each Others' Clothes (list)  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC

x

.

_Wearing Each Other's Clothes_

.

x

The hair on Sebastian's neck rose as his eyes flew open. There was another muffled crash and a barrage of filthy swears. Little by little he began to register his surroundings and wake up after a very _late_ night.

He noticed the covers had been thrown back on the other side of the bed and the bedroom door was ajar. No doubt left open by his unconcerned boyfriend, who clearly didn't care if he was going to be noisy when he got up this morning. Which was strange, because Ciel was usually a grouch who preferred to sleep in with the curtains drawn tightly until midday.

Sebastian stretched out his arms and back, hearing some satisfying cracks and pops as he did so. He turned over, lying on his back and breathed in deeply. The room still smelled of sex and Ciel… and it was _beautiful_. He inspected his forearms, rubbing some of the little crescent moon cuts from where Ciel had gripped his arms tightly. He knew there would probably be purple bruises blooming like flowers under his jaw; he could already see the edge of one on his shoulder.

There was the sound of metal skittering across the floor and Sebastian decided that he needed to get up and prevent his kitchen from turning into a disaster. He got up, shirtless and only wearing boxers and padded towards the sound of destruction.

When he got to the door of the kitchen however, he couldn't quite bring himself to enter the room.

Ciel was puttering around the kitchen dressed in nothing but one of Sebastian's white collared shirts. The wrinkled shirt fell to his knees and the sleeves had been rolled up and fastened by what he assumed was the black arm garters he owned and used for work. There was a laptop open on the counter and Sebastian could see that Ciel had looked up some sort of recipe.

There was a bag of flour that had tipped over, spilling white across the floor. An enormous amount of eggshells piling up in the sink and rashers of bacon laid out in baking trays. His little boyfriend was currently on his hands and knees, angrily collecting cultery he had dropped earlier, hence the sound of metal hitting the floor.

WIth a little huff, Ciel dumped all the dirty silverware in the sink among the broken eggshells, muttering something under his breath. Before the young twenty year old could turn around though, Sebastian crossed the room silently and pressed into Ciel from behind, an arm snaking around to unbutton the shirt and the other gripping his hip. The shirt was a day old or so. He could tell by the way his scent had completed permeated the cotton and dominated his boyfriend's natural smell.

"Good morning," His voice was low and husky from disuse. "Don't move, I like you like this."

He felt the younger male relax in his grip slightly, a noise coming deep within his throat that sounded like a cross between a moan and a growl. Whatever it was, Sebastian felt it rumble and reverberate into his body making him even more aware of the hardness that was currently pressed deliciously between his boyfriend's cheeks. He pushed Ciel into the counter some more, his lips finding a pierced earlobe to suck and kiss.

"What are you making?"

At this question, Ciel tensed up- annoyance replacing lust with remarkable speed. He turned and pushed Sebastian away, crossing his arms.

"Don't ask stupid questions. What does it look like I'm trying to make." He puffed out belligerently. "Breakfast. For you. Obviously." His cheeks went pink and Sebastian was overcome by the desire to kiss them.

"You've wasted a whole carton of eggs, burnt two trays of bacon and I don't even want to know what's in that bowl." Sebastian teased observingly, kissing a hot cheek anyway. He lifted the small body easily onto the countertop. "Stop destroying my kitchen."

Ciel made a face but accepted a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he rummaged around for a clean pan.

"... Cinnamon french toast, strawberry waffles and ice cream."

"Sometimes I wonder where all the food goes in that tiny body of yours." Sebastian lifted an eyebrow as he reached for some milk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ciel said sticking out his tongue. "I'm going to get dressed then while you get on with the cooking." He made to hop off the counter but Sebastian gripped his wrist.

"Don't get dressed." He pressed the smaller male back onto the countertop firmly, mouth latching onto that pale neck. "I told you. I like seeing you like… this." His hand travelled under the hem of the shirt and his earlier assumptions about no underwear were confirmed. _Cheeky_. And incredibly hot.

Hands were roaming over his sides and chest, lightly rubbing over bruises and feeling tired muscle. Warm, slender legs wrapped around his waist as Ciel leaned in for another kiss, this time with a bit of tongue and teeth, before sitting back against the kitchen wall. He hummed, lips twitching and dark, blue eyes glittering.

"If you get the chocolate sauce and whipped cream, we can have _breakfast_ in bed." The impish, less than innocent smile clearly referencing something else in mind.

**Tomorrow's Prompt**: Cosplaying (dear god how am I going to write this jfc)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 7:**  
**Prompt**: xxx  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, NSFW, UNEDITED (I'm exhausted tonight idk why)

**For**: smirking-raven ︎

x

.

_Chocolate_

.

x

Ciel slammed the front door shut and shrugged off his suit jacket, folding it over one arm. Standing in the hall, he took a moment to run a hand tiredly through his hair before calling out,

"I'm home!"

The cat jumped off the banister and into the darkness, but not before hissing at the twenty-four year old hatefully. Ciel only glared at the black cat with the luminous green eyes and refrained from hissing back. He disliked the cat and the feeling was mutual. He _only_ tolerated the cat because he wasn't that mean to make his boyfriend choose between him or the cat. And in all fairness… the cat _was_ here way before him. He supposed the cat felt some sort of jealousy towards him for taking away the affections of his owner somewhat. Which was hardly true. Sebastian spoiled that cat with every chance he got. Sometimes Ciel wondered if Sebastian loved the cat more than him, with the way he would coo and speak to that shedding machine.

He dropped his bag off at the dining table, which had now become his impromptu desk, strewn with papers and heavy files. They hardly ate in here anymore. But Ciel liked the glittering chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. He could smell something roasting in the oven and appetite won over fatigue.

"I'm home." Ciel said, sliding into a chair and resting his head on his arms. Immediately he felt hands descend on his shoulders.

"You look tired, I've made dinner if you want any." Those fingers were rubbing straight into his aching shoulders, massaging away the stress and tension of the day. "I also bought you a present."

The smirking lilt in his boyfriend's voice caught Ciel's attention and he sat up with interest.

"Present?"

"It's in the fridge, you can have it after dinner if you've been a good boy." Sebastian's lip curved.

"So it's edible." Ciel's eyes lit up with delight. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just thought you might like it. Anyway," The black haired male placed a hot plate of roast beef and steaming vegetables in front of him. "Eat first."

Ciel cut into the tender cut of meat and began eating. He hadn't realised just how starved he was for food till the first bite. It was probably because he skipped lunch in order to get some work done. He drank some of the red wine that Sebastian poured and let out a satisfied sigh before speaking.

"How was the university?"

"Fine, the usual." Sebastian replied, sipping his glass of wine. "What about you? How was work."

Ciel cocked his head to the side slightly. His boyfriend seemed rather evasive tonight. Maybe it had something to do with the present. His curiosity reached even higher and he was tempted to forego the rest of the meal to open the gift, but Sebastian's antsy-ness was amusing.

"Work was fine, but the interns... " Ciel went into a long explanation about how they'd recently gotten two college students who applied to the company for work experience. They had no experience in finance whatsoever, so Ciel had set them a project on researching German power industries, expecting a full report and for them not to get underfoot. So, it was very surprising when the young nineteen year old college freshman who had bumped into him started blushing and stuttering. Ciel wasn't blind when it came to human relationships, he could tell when someone developed feelings.

"I'm pretty sure the girl has a crush on me." Ciel finished leaning back, swilling the wine around in his glass. He downed it and held it out to Sebastian.

"Well, you better show her the true definition of the word 'crush' before her internship is over." The older male said with a small dark laugh, meant for himself. He obligingly poured out a substantial amount of wine for Ciel.

"Are you jealous?" Ciel asked delightedly.

"Hardly," Sebastian snorted, "As if a nineteen year old waif has anything on me." He tipped Ciel's chin up playfully before standing up. "Are you ready for your present then?"

Ciel nodded, heart beating quicker. He always loved the gifts that Sebastian got for him. They were always quite unique and fascinating. He knew Sebastian wouldn't disappoint tonight either.

"Head on upstairs to bed then, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Ciel took the stairs two at a time, stripping off his tie as he did so. He definitely knew the nature of the gift now and it was making heat pool in his stomach, warming him from the inside out, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

He sat in the middle of the bed waiting, dimming the lights to a low orange glow. The anticipation was clear in the way his blue eyes had darkened considerably. He could practically hear the blood thumping through his system as he waited for Sebastian. It had been such a long day at work. Ciel was glad it was Friday and that he could spend long hours with Sebastian, catching up… on everything.

The door to the bedroom closed quietly and Ciel locked eyes with his boyfriend, who had one hand behind his back, with a smile that Ciel couldn't quite place. The bed shifted under Sebastian's weight and Ciel made to lie down, bringing the older male with him as they kissed.

"Not yet," Sebastian whispered against his lips, one hand supporting his back. "Don't you want to see your present first?"

Ciel sat up and watched as Sebastian slowly presented him with a large, rectangle box still cold from being in the fridge. It was roughly size of a shoe box. Thinly striped with gold on black, the thick paper felt smooth on his fingertips. Ciel tugged on the ribbon and lifted the top up and simply stared at it's contents, not quite believing his eyes.

"What is this?" He asked finally, raising an eyebrow.

Finally, the laughter that Sebastian had been containing all evening burst out of him, the sound deep and rich.

"It's exactly what you think it is."

"It looks like a huge chocolate cock to me," Ciel said dubiously. " It _is_ chocolate, isn't it?" He grabbed the lid of the box and inspected the ingredients. "Mint… where's the mint- Oh."

Sebastian sat back pleasantly, watching his boyfriend trace the prominent ridges on the chocolate figure.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm assuming you want me to eat this… in front of you?"

"You don't have to. But you never skip dessert, do you?" Sebastian grinned.

"I suppose not…" Ciel hesitated.

"You're not turning shy on me, are you? I know you've done much worse."

"You're lucky your dick isn't made out of chocolate." Ciel snapped, turning red. He lifted the chocolate out of the box and raised it to his lips. "Don't laugh okay."

"Like I would ever." Sebastian promised, leaning back against the pillows, eyes never leaving Ciel.

The young male slowly let his tongue touch the tip of the chocolate cock. He knew it was made out of chocolate, but still the sweet taste surprised him. _Pretend it's Sebastian's._ A voice in his head urged him. The figure was made sturdily, the head seemingly made entirely out of chocolate. What's more, it was actually good quality as well, the dark chocolate carrying sweet notes of sugar.

Ciel licked up the slit vigourously, eager to get to the mint part of the dessert. It took several licks before he manage to wear down the tip and all of a sudden some white cream began leaking from the tip, and began to drip over the edge. Ciel didn't hesitate to lick the white drop away, letting the fresh taste of mint flood his mouth- cutting through the thick taste of chocolate. He made a happy sound in his throat, completely forgetting his awkwardness at the start.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend lose himself, completely engrossed with the dessert. His hand drifted toward the hardness in his trousers. Watching Ciel work the chocolate cock with such eagerness and attention was making him throb. He knew as soon as he saw the product that he had to get it for his boyfriend who was obsessed with sweets. It had seemed like the perfect gift. He lightly palmed his cock and rubbed it gently, watching the way Ciel licked away the mint as soon it bubbled to the tip.

Ciel felt the chocolate begin to slide between his fingers and he realised that it was starting to melt from his body heat. He raised a finger to his lips to suck the dark chocolate off when he noticed the way Sebastian was lying against the pillows, scarlet eyes darkened to the point of obsidian as he jerked himself off lightly over his trousers. Ciel's eyes lit up, a smile curving up around his finger as he pulled it from his mouth slowly. He licked each finger clean, taking care to make sure his tongue curled and weaved around each digit. Sebastian's obvious physical reaction to what he was doing, emboldened Ciel and he felt dizzy with the control that he felt in his ability to manipulate his boyfriend's bodily responses.

Gripping the chocolatey treat before him, he ran his tongue over the shaft fully, feeling the ridges and the texturised grainy surface made to mimic skin, making sure that his eyes were hooded as they gazed back at his boyfriend.

The sound of a zipper being undone punctuated the room that had been relatively silent apart from the shift sheets and the wet noises that Ciel was making.

He let out a quiet groan, finally pulling himself out at the sight of Ciel swallowing around the tip fully. Sebastian stroked himself, eyes never leaving the place where the treat slid in out and of Ciel's mouth, cheeks hollowing out around the treat as Ciel sucked out the mint with relish.

The tip of the chocolate figure had completed softened by this point and Ciel didn't even care that little rivulets of chocolate were dripping off his chin and onto the bed. When he pulled the treat from his mouth, the basic phallic shape had disappeared but he could see the tube of mint going straight down the middle. He licked at it before nibbling around the edges.

There was roughly 400 grams worth of chocolate in that figure and Sebastian was quite surprised to see Ciel finish all of it.

"Mmm, that was good." Ciel let out a loud sigh, eyes completely glazed over. "Where did you say you got that again?"

"Just somewhere. Here, don't put your hands on the bed." Sebastian handed Ciel a tissue box and tucked himself back in his trousers, still hard. "Did you like it?"

Ciel just shrugged as he licked his mouth clean of chocolate.

"It's better than what I usually have."

"Excuse you."

"I'm joking… maybe."

"Keep talking and I'll fuck your mouth into the mattress." Sebastian warned, but his eyes glittered playfully.

"Depends, do you come mint?"

**Tomorrow's Prompt**: Shopping

A/N: Right, first off I hope some people aren't too disappointed that I didn't write the prompt cosplaying, but I felt this was just such a big stretch and I honestly couldn't find a way to work it into a sebaciel fic that I would have liked to write. I may or may not follow the prompt list, because the main challenge is to write something every day for the month of November. If you guys find anything you might want me to write, feel free to send a prompt!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nanowrimo Challenge Day 8:**  
**Prompt**: Shopping (list)  
**Warnings**: none  
**Rating**: T

x

.

_Shopping_

.

x

Ciel delicately placed a gloved hand in his butler's outstretched one as he stepped off the carriage. The horses whinnied and with a slap of the reins, trotted off down the high street. Sebastian handed the boy his top hat and cane before they set off on the short walk to Harrods.

"Do you have an idea of the things you might want to purchase, Young Master?"

"Not particularly. The Marchioness has always been difficult to shop for." Ciel grumbled, adjusting his hat. The streets were teeming with people. It seemed that half of London decided to do their Christmas shopping today as well. To add to the bustle, little street vendors and merchants took to the crowds like flies to rotten fruit, offering them incredible deals and trying to get them to purchase their goods.

"The company does the best around Christmas, doesn't it? It must be flattering to know that so many people choose Funtom as their choice of location to buy gifts." Sebastian waved off a little girl who was trying to sell them pieces of cloth. "Begone." He told her and watched her melt into the crowd again.

"..." Ciel was silent as his heels clicked against the pavement. It had taken twenty four months of dedication and hard work, but the young Phantomhive was never one to brag about his achievements and feats, despite his arrogance and pride. The demon had helped with some aspects of the success that was Funtom currently, but it was mainly due to Ciel's avaricious nature that Funtom was now a household name. However, whenever the demon spoke of his success, he couldn't help but feel like the demon was mocking him.

"You're so cynical. Perhaps I should buy _you_ a Christmas present too." Ciel scoffed. He wondered vaguely if the demon were to open a present on Christmas, if it would burst into flames from the sacrilege.

"I would be most happy to receive anything my master wishes to give me." Sebastian said cheerfully as he held the door open to Harrods.

The inside of the department store was decorated lushly with large amounts of tinsel and festive decorations. Ciel could see the top of a glittering tree at the back of the busy atrium. Everywhere he looked, a variety of women dressed in their best finery were mingling into stores as they simultaneously plied their accompanying husbands with all sorts of packages. It was quite warm from the heaters and the amount of people inside the small space.

"It is a shame that Harrod retired this year," Ciel remarked as they made their way through the crowd, "He made me an offer to make another shop in here, but because of his retirement the deal fell through."

"You sound sad, Young Master. Upset that you won't be able to rake in as much profits as last year?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel snorted, whacking his cane into the demon's legs lightly, "As if I have to rely on Harrod's name to expand the Funtom empire. It would have been an advantage though, I will concede to that."

"Proud and arrogant as always, my Lord." Sebastian grinned. "How about some perfume for the Marchioness?" He said as they passed a perfumery where young women were clamouring over the newest scent installments.

Ciel paused and walked up to the window. There were an assortment of bottles in every shape, colour and size. Already he could smell the overpoweringly sweet and citrus-y smells that wafted from the shop as girls sprayed the bottles to sample them. His eyes watered slightly from the excessive chemicals in the air.

"I-I don't know. Aren't women really fussy about what sort of scent they wear? Maybe I could get a bottle for Elizabeth instead…" Ciel fussed with one of the buttons on his trench coat. "Maybe it would be a safer bet to buy the Marchioness an oriental fan or parasol, what do you think, Sebastian?... Sebastian?" Ciel turned around and realised he'd been talking to himself for God knows how long, "Sebastian, where are-"

"What about this, Young Master?" A bottle was thrust under his nose and Ciel had to take a step back.

"It is dark, woodsy scent with notes of pinewood and a hint of apple. Fresh and subtle, but mature enough to warrant attention and authority. Just like the Marchioness, don't you think?" Sebastian sprayed a little on his wrist and held it out.

Ciel leaned over and sniffed the scented skin delicately. It certainly did smell nice.

"Well you already bought it, so it's not like I really have a say in the matter, do I?" Ciel pulled a face, "But yes, it is pleasant. Let's hope it won't offend the Marchioness too much this year."

"And now for your fiancee-"

"Don't call her that." Ciel said sharply. "Lady Elizabeth is fine."

"... For the Lady, then." Sebastian had to suppress the smirk that rose to his lips. His master, ever uncomfortable by the idea of being chained down. Perhaps, one binding was all he could take? He gently rubbed his left hand, where the insignia of their Contract stained his flesh. Ahh, he couldn't bear to let his little black lamb out of his sight for more than a moment.

"Will you stop doing that?" Ciel snapped, "Every time you rub your goddamn hand like that, I can feel my eye burn."

"My apologies, Young Master. Would you like me to kiss your eye better?" He teased.

The expression on the boy's face was priceless- a mixture between disgust and extreme horror.

"Why would you- even- suggest- such a thing! In public nonetheless!" Ciel sputtered, tripping over his words in his mortification.

"Young Master, you're making a scene." Sebastian said brightly as he steered his young charge down another corridor. "Perhaps another bear or Bitter Rabbit from Funtom? For the young Lady?"

"Don't manhandle me, I'm not a child." Ciel batted the demon away with his cane until he was walking on his own again. "Damn, demon." He muttered under his breath.

They soon arrived at the little niche that a branch store of Funtom had settled into. It was brimming with people, especially little children who were clamouring over the bright toys and stuffed animals. However the sweets side of the shop was demanded the most attention; hands were grabbing things off shelves and people constantly yelling for prices. Ciel preened slightly, if there was one thing he made sure succeeded in the company, it was the confectionary side of Funtom. He knew just how good the sweets were, having sampled them himself. He scoffed at the introduction of 'candy' into Britain from the Americas. As far as he was concerned, sweets and 'candy' were basically the same thing, only that British toffee was far more superior.

"I think I'll get Elizabeth a box set of sweets and I'll have a factory design a Rabbit for her specially." Ciel mused as he picked up a Rabbit with an eyepatch. He stroked the fur fondly, enjoying the softness.

"I've noticed that Lady Elizabeth has taken up stitchery and needlepoint with enthusiasm, perhaps a sewing set to go along with your presents?" Sebastian added as he picked up a few chocolates and lollies that were on sale, towering over the little children who were jostling below him.

"Yes, alright. Besides, the Marchioness can't complain over the amount of gifts I give to Elizabeth. She'll only assume it as a token of my _love_." Ciel scoffed out.

"Dear me, what _ever_ would your Aunt do if she realises your affections for her daughter aren't as genuine as you make them out to be?" The demon said with some delight.

"Well, she need not find out. Besides even though I may not _love_ Elizabeth, I still care for her. She is my cousin and childhood friend after all." Ciel said defensively, snatching the packages out of Sebastian's hands, inspecting them. "Exchange the butterscotch lollies for two strawberry ones."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, still smiling. What a wretched thing. A beautiful wretched thing that he claimed out of darkness.

* * *

His master was getting tired; Sebastian could see it in the way the boy had started to drag his feet and walked at an even slower pace than usual. He was tempted to carry the boy, but alas his arms were full of carrier boxes from their rather extensive shopping trip. Also, he was almost one hundred percent sure that he'd receive a blow to the head for 'manhandling' his master in public. Not that he minded being _manhandled_ at home though. Hmph.

As they stood waiting for the carriage to arrive, Sebastian felt the boy lean into his side, head nodding as he fought to stay awake. He sighed quietly and shifted the packages onto right arm, reaching into his pocket with his left.

"Young Master?" He said gently, "Would you care for one?"

Ciel blinked awake and noticed that he'd been leaning against Sebastian. Standing up straighter, he looked at what his butler was offering to him. A red striped peppermint lolly. One of the lollies that he'd been looking at in the window earlier.

Ciel didn't care for Christmas anymore. But the clamour and excitement was infectious and had sparked some sort of nostalgia within him. He could almost smell the cranberry sauce that his mother used to make, and the way his father had bounced him on his knee as they exchanged wishes and stories. What was only three years ago felt like some sort of ancient past now. He didn't care for Christmas… but when he saw the lollipops displayed so enticingly in the shop window, he couldn't help but remember the way his mother would buy lots of peppermint sweets in the month of December.

He took the lolly without a word and unwrapped it, only giving the cellophane wrapper back to Sebastian. He started licking and sucking at it without even looking at the demon beside him, adamantly staring at large building across the way.

The carriage finally came and they both bundled in. The boy was still refusing to look at him, staring out of the window with faux fascination and the demon smiled. Humans were so fascinating with their strange desire to fill their materialistic needs. This holiday, Christmas, was no exception. Senseless, perishable objects. Humans were so easy to please, as if giving one another gifts were a way to deepen human relations. How shallow and laughable. There was no other Bond stronger than the one between his Master and himself. He would give himself as much as the boy wanted, for in the end, he would be Receive something far greater than any materialistic desire the boy harboured.

_Yes_, this was how it was meant to be. He would be the only one to give the boy the pleasure he wanted, no other. He would drag the boy down further into his clutches, Darkening him further as he led the boy into the Dark. The demon's eyes glowed slightly in the dusky twilight as he watched his small master, hunched in the corner, still nibbling at his lolly unaware of his thoughts.

_Yes. _

_Mine._

**Tomorrow's Prompt: **Hanging out with friends. (does ciel even have friends tho)


End file.
